Because you're mine
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Ipod Challenge. 10 short stories, all Niles/Daphne.


**I decided to try my hand at the Ipod Challenge. I've done some of these before, but this time I actually stuck to the song length limit. Some of these are based on episodes, while others are pure imagination. I hope you enjoy.**

**1)** **I walk the line-Live**

Niles knew he never stepped out of line. He never did anything that wasn't penciled in on his day planner. He lived and breathed by his laptop, and he never took any chances, especially when it came to matters of the heart. The most outrageous thing he could remember ever doing was filling in one of those "do you like me" boxes in elementary school and he had checked the yes box, but had erased it so many times there was a hole where the original box was. Stepping outside of the box was not Niles's forte, but tonight was different. It would be the night that he told Daphne he loved her.

**2) Realize- Callie Cailait**

Daphne couldn't believe what she was feeling. All she knew was that she hated seeing Dr. Crane with Mel, and that it was bothering her. She felt sick and she hated herself for thinking this, but she knew they didn't belong together. There was someone far more better suited for him than that..that.. that witch. That wasn't very nice, but she wasn't feeling very friendly. This was going to be the worst party she had ever attended.

**3)Why don't you love me- Beyonce**

That was the question Niles had asked himself time and time again. He had given Maris everything she could ever ask for, and when that wasn't enough, she bought it herself. He had tried to please her in every way, maybe not every way; that was because she wouldn't let him. Separate rooms made some things impossible. But if that were Daphne he sure would not be sleeping in separate rooms. Daphne. Somehow everything always came back to her. Was it so wrong that he had those thoughts about another woman? Probably. But he couldn't help himself. After years of being rejected and pushed away a man could only take so much and then when the most perfect angel came along- well, suddenly it didn't matter so much that Maris didn't love him. Niles had his dreams, and it only slightly bothered him that they weren't about his wife.

**4) Thank you for loving me- Bon Jovi-**

She came back. Daphne came back. As Niles sat in the Winnebago pondering his next move all he could focus on was the fact that Daphne had come back for him. No woman had ever made a bold move for his heart before, and it was _Daphne _on top of that! His hands were shaking and it suddenly occurred to him that he ought not be driving. But he had to pull it together. She was depending on him. She loved him. Years of frustration and wishing and dreaming and it all came together- Daphne _loved _him.

**5) My heart will go on- Celine Dion**

As he watched the scene in front of him, Niles had only one thought- despair. It was all over. Daphne was getting married, and he had lost his chance. He had waited too long, and he had no one to blame but himself. This was quite possibly the worst day of his life, maybe even worse than his and Maris' separation. With Maris he had seen it coming, even if he had not wanted to admit it to himself. But with this- he could honestly say he was in for the shock of a lifetime. Niles was even more shocked than Daphne, if that was possible. This was the worst thing that could have happened to him. Not even a glass of sherry could make these feelings go away. He saw his father and Frasier look at him with unmistakable looks of pity, and those just made things worse. Niles took a deep breath; he would get through this. He would not die a broken man. It just seemed like it.

**6) In a different light- Doug Stone**

Niles loved to watch Daphne. Everything she did was so graceful, so elegant, so, so, lovely. She had a trademark way about her that he could only describe as beautiful. She could be dusting the furniture and still make Jackie Onassis look like a pauper. And the thing about Daphne was that she had no idea of how she came across. Niles could literally watch her all day, in his own discreet (hopefully) way and she would be totally unaware of her the effect she was having on him. She truly was grace on legs.

**7) You and I- Lady Gaga**

Daphne knew what she had to do. She had to find Niles. There was no way she could go through with the charade of a wedding when her heart belonged to another. She didn't know when or where or why it happened, but she had given her heart to another, so how could she wed Donny? Just the thought made her feel a little ill. It didn't feel right, and if there was anything she had learned over the years was that she had to listen to her heart. Wasn't that what Niles would say? Niles said so much, and yet the only thing she could remember him saying was the only thing that mattered – I love you.

**8) Save the best for last- Vanessa Williams**

Niles had all but given up. He was tired. Tired of hearing about all of Daphne's boyfriends. It was Joe. Or Donny. Or one or the other. He had to sit by and watch as she gave her heart to someone else while it should have been him. Life wasn't fair- how many times had he told that to one of his patients? But to take his own advice, that was another story. He'd had to look at the starry eyed look in Daphne's eyes time and time again only to have her come crying to him once the relationship ended for one reason or the other.

One day she showed up at his door.

"It's you, Dr. Crane."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's been you all along. I had a vision..and you're the man of me dreams. I don't know why I didn't see it before now."

Niles didn't know why, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that she had finally seen what he had known all along- that it was love.

**9) You've lost that loving feeling- Righteous Brothers**

Niles knew he had messed up, but for Maris to take off like this was a bad sign. Okay, so dressing up like a pirate was a bad mistake, but for her to take off was a bit extreme. It never failed, he tried and put some effort and she would react to the opposite end of the spectrum. How could he ever win her back if things kept going the way they were?

Maybe he didn't really want to win her back. Maybe his heart belonged to another. The realization was almost too much for him to take, so he blocked it out of his mind. But that night as he cried himself to sleep he realized he had never cried over Maris. Not once.

**10) Come Home, One Republic**

Niles missed Daphne. It was as simple as that. She was off visiting her mother in Manchester and he didn't think he could take another minute away from her. True, he knew she needed to visit her family and she had the right, but she didn't know all that she was all about. Hers was the image on his cell phone and on his laptop computer, and his office was decorated with pictures of her. She was everywhere- it all felt like home because she was always with him. More importantly he had a bigger reason for him to want her to rush her return. He opened the safe and pulled out the biggest diamond that he had been able to afford. Once Daphne came home that night would be the night he asked her to marry him.


End file.
